buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike and Faith
"Spike and Faith" is the twentieth issue of the Angel & Faith Season Nine comic book series. Joss Whedon is the Executive Producer. Synopsis (spoilers) After defeating Eyghon, Spike suggests that he and Faith celebrate together with drinks. Faith, however, turns her attention to Angel, who had lost all sense in the wake of the battle. At the apartment, Spike, Faith and Alasdair Coames discuss possible solutions to their predicament; they choose to follow Alasdair's knowledge in order to retrieve the Essuary, a mystical item within which they could store the fragments of Giles' soul. The artifact was in the possession of Enders, a breed of soul-consuming demons. Before Spike and Faith go off in search of it, they choose to lock Angel in her basement. Later that night, at a cemetery, Spike and Faith engaged the Enders in combat. Spike almost has his soul consumed, but manages to defeat the Ender responsible in the nick of time. After witnessing Spike's fear of having his soul stolen first hand, Faith gives Spike permission to sit out the fight; Spike, however, decides to risk it in order to help her defeat the Enders. They descend into a Victorian crypt, where they discuss their love lives. When Faith reveals that she and Robin Wood had broken up, Spike makes a misguided attempt to flirt with her. She declines, and states openly that she's "nobody's rebound girl." Spike admits to Faith that he is still in love with Buffy as they recover the Essuary from the crypt. Later at the house, they celebrate their victory. Lavinia and Sophie make a pass at Spike, but ultimately reject him, rightly justifying that he looks like the type to "get attached" to women. Alasdair then calls Faith and the sisters to help him perform the ritual, and sends Spike to the basement to watch over Angel. Spike rants to Angel in a moment of emotional weakness about his own insecurities in regards to his relationship with Buffy. Meanwhile, Faith makes a heartfelt appeal to Giles' soul to leave Angel's body. In the basement, Spike admits to Angel that he admires him for his ability to move on from Buffy. Much to Spike's surprise, Angel suddenly replies coherently that he hasn't moved on from Buffy. Embarrassed that he had admitted so much to Angel, Spike makes an attempt to brush off his words. Angel thanks Spike for helping him by texting him Harmony's phone number in order to get his spirits up. The next morning, Angel and Faith discover Harmony in their shower, together with Spike. Faith jokes that Spike is using Harmony as a rebound, and then goes to get breakfast with Angel. Continuity The story was set after "Death and Consequences", but before "What You Want, Not What You Need". *Spike quipped that killing a Big Bad didn't turn himself into a pile of ashes, referring to when he had defeated The First and closed the Sunnydale Hellmouth in "Chosen". *Spike stated that Angelus and Angel were separate beings, something shown in "Orpheus". *Faith apparently knew that Buffy had died twice and was resurrected. *Spike and Faith's relationship is depicted as flirty and playful despite her rejection of his pass at her. This type of chemistry between them was heavily implied earlier in "Dirty Girls". *Faith also mentioned that Spike probably left Buffy with the reason that the relationship wasn't good for either of them, just like Angel in "The Prom". She was half right as before trying to be with her again, Spike distanced himself from Buffy because he wanted someone normal for her in "Freefall". '' *During her talk with him, Faith compared Spike to Angel. Upon her first official meeting with him, she had done the exact same, telling Buffy he was "like Angel" (Buffy responding with a "Sort of"). Spike once again denied it with fervor, also similar to the occurrence in "Dirty Girls". *Spike's solution to depression was again enforced to be drinking alcohol. He also, in a drunken state, once rambled aimlessly to Angel's mansion about his loss of Drusilla. Similarly, he also blamed him for his failure with her like he did in "Lovers Walk". *Spike used sex to cope with his depression and attempt at "moving on". He had slept with Anya in "Entropy" for the exact reason and person. *Harmony and Spike sleep together, the first time since "Destiny". *When Spike brings up her relationship with Robin Wood, Faith explained they broke up. This is true as she referred to him as an ex in "No Future For You, Part One". Spike also made a joke about Wood being "a bit prejudiced", a reference to his attempt to kill him in "Lies My Parents Told Me". *Faith admitted an attraction to celebrity Daniel Craig, just like Buffy in "Anywhere But Here". *Angel and Spike have a slight bonding moment with each other, able to relate to each other in their painful love for Buffy. They earlier did the same in "The Girl in Question" when they believed she was dating The Immortal. Appearances Individuals *Angel/Angelus *Faith Lehane *Spike *Alasdair Coames *Rupert Giles (in Angel's body) *Lavinia Fairweather *Sophronia Fairweather *Harmony *Buffy Summers (only mentioned) *Drusilla *The First (only mentioned) *Xander Harris (only mentioned) *Robin Wood (only mentioned) *Jenny Calendar (only mentioned) Organizations and Titles Species *Vampire *Slayer *Human *Ender Events *Ley Line War of '78 (only mentioned) Locations *London, England, United Kingdom *Kensal Green Cemetery Weapons and Objects *Orb of Thesulah *Essuary *Stake *Sword *Ax *Crown of Coils (only mentioned) Death Count *Several Enders, killed by Faith and Spike. Behind the Scenes Trivia * The alternate cover is an homage to the 1962 cover to [https://d1466nnw0ex81e.cloudfront.net/n_iv/600/708641.jpg ''Archie Annual #14] by Harry Lucey and Terry Szenics. Collections *''Death and Consequences'' *''Angel & Faith Season Nine Library Edition, Volume 3'' Pop Culture References *Faith called the Essuary a MacGuffin. *Angel claimed he spent time with Houdini. *Spike mentioned W. B. Yeats and Charles Bukowski, two poets and novelists from the 20th Century. Quotes References nl:Spike and Faith Category:Angel comics Category:Season Nine